An e-mail conversation is typically an aggregate of e-mail messages that are grouped together based on one or more common factors such as, for example, subject, recipient(s), etc. Depending on the type and the volume of the content contained therein, synchronizing full conversations between a client and a server can be inefficient, both for the client and the server. For example, it may be necessary to send a completely new copy of a message from the server to the client when only a portion of the conversation is updated. Accordingly, it may be desirable to synchronize communications data associated with an e-mail conversation in a manner that minimizes impact on those resources.